The King of Time
by Wily Machine King
Summary: After suffering from isolation for half a year due to losing his powers to defeat, Ichigo has decided to move. However, a mysterious man appeared before and told him this, "In the future, you will become the Demon King.' Now with monsters appearing, it up to Ichigo to fight back both the Time Jackers, and his destiny. IWAE! For the birth of a NEW KING.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Decision**_

Half a year has passed since Ichigo defeated Aizen and ended the war, losing his Soul Reaper powers in the process. At first, it wasn't too bad for him, being a normal young man again. I say young man because Ichigo hasn't really been a kid for years now. Not since his mother, Masaki Kurosaki, died at the hands of a Hollow known as Grand Fisher. But more to the point, being normal was pretty good for Ichigo at first. No sudden Hollow attacks, no being targeted by rogue Soul Reapers, no having to put up with Stick in the Mud Byakuya, just the life of an average school student. And his friends, despite their contact with the spirit world, still did their best to be there for Ichigo and keep their friendship going strong. Even his friends among the Soul Reapers, Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abara, did their best to keep in touch with the strawberry blonde.

But after the first month, things began to change. And not for the better.

His sisters, Yuzu and Karin, started to become more spiritually aware and began to see spirits more clearly than they could before. This lead to both of them being taken to Urahara's shop to receive training as Soul Reapers (to which the bucket hat wearing man promised to use less life threatening training methods than what he used on Ichigo.), and this lead to Ichigo's whole family unintentionally neglecting and isolating him.

And his friends could no longer even be called friends. After the first month, they began distancing themselves from Ichigo more and more to deal with the spiritual aspects of their lives. Usually involving defeating Hollows that threatened Karakura Town. And at first, Ichigo was able to cope with this, figuring that they just needed some personal space. But as the days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months, it just got worse and worse.

Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, even his non spiritually aware friends like Keigo: they all distanced themselves from Ichigo until they abandoned him just like his family. Not even the Vizards seemed to want anything to do with him anymore, and Ichigo would gladly take the abuse of their most violent member as opposed to this terrible loneliness he's going through right now.

Ichigo tried to put up a brave front. Acting indifferent and pretending he doesn't care. But the reality of it is he's hurting inside. All of this isolation and the loss of his powers, coupled with that giant memorial poster of his mother hanging the guilt of her death over his head, has turned him from a confident and outgoing (if not somewhat violent) person into a withering introvert. Even now, Ichigo has been just sitting around in a bar in an attempt to drink his sorrows away.

But thanks to his incredibly high Spiritual Energy, despite his inability to use it anymore, he can't even get drunk as it burns the alcohol clean out of his system.

"Hey kid. You okay there?" asked the man tending the bar.

Ichigo himself is a complete mess. His hair is dirty and matted, having grown longer until it reached his shoulder blades, his eyes are dull, lifeless, and bloodshot, and his cheekbones are visible due to not eating properly because of his growing depression. He sighed as he nursed his shot glass containing a strong vodka. His third drink of the evening.

"No, I'm not." Ichigo said in a voice that reflects how lifeless he's become. "My life absolutely sucks."

As he downed his shot, he failed to notice the looks of sympathy he got from the bartender as well as several other patrons in the bar. Most of whom look like they're part of motorcycle gangs.

They've all gone through tough times like Ichigo is clearly going through and have had those days where they tried to make themselves feel better by getting wasted. But it never worked. If anything, it just made it worse since alcohol is considered a depressant. 'Poor kid.' was the thought that occupied just about all of their minds.

Ichigo sighed and paid his check before walking out of the bar. He was immediately pelted by the cold rain of the ongoing thunderstorm that was looming over Karakura Town for the past month and a half. It's been raining off and on during that time, but it seems like now is the time when the worst of the storm is occurring.

_'This depressed feeling… Is this why you hated the rain, Zangetsu?'_

Even though he knows his Zanpakutō Spirit and his Inner Hollow are no longer there, Ichigo still tries to talk to them on occasion. To him it helps to curb the loneliness somewhat. But today is not one of those days. With his feet on autopilot, Ichigo walked along through the freezing cold rain as he was quickly soaked to the bone. It'll be a wonder if he doesn't catch hypothermia from being caught outside in such a torrential downpour.

Not that he cares anymore.

To Ichigo, even death is far more welcome than this terrible isolation he's had to deal with for so long. Maybe he'll finally be at peace when he's dead for good, since the Soul Society no longer has any interest in him due to the loss of his powers. Unknown to Ichigo, the Soul Society does monitor him using special sensor drones created by Mayuri Kurotsuchi as a way to see if he ever regains his Soul Reaper/Hollow hybrid powers.

But we'll get to that later.

After about a fifteen minute walk, Ichigo walked through the front door of his house to find that the lights are on, but the house itself is totally empty. No surprise there, considering who he lives with.

"Old Goat Chin probably took the brats to Hat n' Clogs's place to train overnight again." Ichigo said bitterly.

He didn't bother to remove his shoes as he walked into the house with water sloshing along and soaking the carpet as he made his way up the stairs to his room. After the long day he's had, Ichigo just wanted to get some rest and try to forget about this whole rotten day that's done nothing more than feed on his own troubles.

But as he walked up the stairs, Ichigo had to wonder: 'why do I even stay in this place anymore?'. He can't protect anyone now that he's just a regular human being again, and it's clear that he's not wanted by his friends or his family. The only ones who might have an interest in him still are the people of the Soul Society. But they're just as likely to hand him over to that crazy Mayuri for experimentation rather than let him live his life his way.

So, it was with a heavy heart, that Ichigo decided on the best course of action.

He's leaving Karakura Town… for good.

However, those plans will soon be changed. And it all started with a hooded man looking at Ichigo from faraway.

"I have found you, Waga Maou."


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Debut of the King Part 1**_

**_2017_**

_four boys were seen playing football, one them kicks the ball too far, straight into a forest. "Come one!" One them said as the other just gave a bashful grin to the rest. As they went into it to retrieve it, they were unaware of the eyes that were locking on them._

_Eventually, they managed to find the ball. However they have encountered on problem. _

_"C'mon hurry! We got to get somewhere safe!" One said to the others, the former carrying one on his back, he sprained his ankle when trying to run from it. They saw a light, and lo and behold, was the entrance of the forest. Hope began to bloom in their chest as they saw their escape. They could get away from the monster! They could esca-!_

_Something landed in front of the entrance, blocking their route. They paled as their hope died out and despair began to bloom in it's place. The monster was here._

_It was a large creature that vaguely looked like a fusion between a gorilla and a crocodile. It was hunched, towering over the boys as saliva dripped from it's grinning mask. It opened them and just it was about to eat them, a flash appeared and everything stopped. Everything glitched, as if there was a virus on a computer. The Hollow was frozen in mid chomp, jaws wide open, the boys who were closing their eyes, opened them in confusion and looked around with surprise written on their face._

_"What an unfortunate fate you would have had." a voice said. The boys turned around and saw the speaker._

_He was a young man around 18's-20's, with long black hair reaching to the bottom of his neck. Long baggy clothing with a long infinity scarf. One of his hands were either covered by his scarf or sleeve. He looked at them with a smile on his face._

_"Your original history was to be consumed by this Hollow," He said briefly tilting his head towards the Hollow. "But I think you deserve better than that, so do you want to live?" He asked them._

_The boys uncertain glanced at each other, before looking back at the teen, and nodded hesitantly._

_The boy gave a smile, "Great! My name is Mes, and for now on, you lot are Kamen Rider Build, Cross-Z, Grease and Rogue."_

_With that said he got out four black watches, turned the dials and pressed the buttons._

**_BUILD!  
_**

**_CROSS-Z!_**

**_GREASE!_**

**_ROGUE!_**

* * *

Ichigo was getting ready to leave school, once again he was ignored by his so-called friends, it hurts but he got used to it. As he was putting stuff in his bag, he felt something in it.

Grabbing it, he took and there in his hands was something that vaguely resembled a watch.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo said looking at it turning it over in his hands.

"That is a present for you."

Ichigo quickly turned around and saw the source.

He was a young man with long, black hair with fron on his side. He had grey clothing with a long scarf around him. In his hands was a large book that had the title, "Oma Advent Calendar".

Ichigo was on guard, when did he?

"Don't worry, I am not here to fight you. Rather, I am here to congratulate you." The man said, opening his book, "It says here in this book that you will receive a great power to compensate from one you lost."

Ichigo raised a brow at that, "What do you mean?" he asked. The man just looked up and smirked.

"I cannot say, but we will meet again." He said, heading towards the door, stopping to turn around to face Ichigo again. "Word of advice, look out for the red robot, Waga Mao." he said before exiting out the door.

"Wait, what!?" Ichigo shouted running out the door to ask him more, only to find an empty hall. He looked both ways only to still find nothing.

"Well, that was...weird." Ichigo said, before grabbing his bag and started walking him. Unaware of the giant thing stalking him, hiding behind the school.

* * *

-At Urahara Shop-

"Raaagh! Karin yelled, slashing at another of the creatures that were attacking the shop, only to be blocked and thrown over their shoulder. Karin grunted as she landed on the ground harshly. "Karin-Chan!" Yuzu shouted trying to get closer to help her sister, only to be punched by another one of the monsters, causing her to fly into Karin.

It was a terrible day for them, first, they where going to Urahara's place for training with their Zanpakutos but were attacked by a guy called Tsukishima, after he went away, the twins went to the shop. Only to see it under attack by monsters.

They were four in total. The first had a red and blue coloring, with eyes behind glasses that looked vaguely similar to a rabbit and had a snarling mouth. He also had what looked to be some kind of belt. his left leg had a spring while his right foot had threads underneath. He also had the words, "BUILD" on his chest and the year "20017" on his back.

The second one was draconic looking combined with a skeletal theme. He had a small wings on his upper body with the words "CROSS-Z" And the same year as the first one on the wings. He also had the same belt.

The third reminded the sisters of the movie Terminator, as he was the most robotic looking of them all. He had a gold and black armor, but it looked like it was hauled together from scrap and covered in oil in some places. The shoulder pads he had looked large, wide and boxy. Covering his head was a a clear see through head armor, that revealed a metallic, grinning skull with glowing red eyes. The Words "GREASE" and "2017" were on each shoulder pad.

And finally number four. Colored in purple and black with cyan eyes and a outline, he was similar to crocodile, with the bottom jaw on the left and upper one on the right. White lines were every where on his body, making some places looking cracked. The words "ROUGE" and "2017" Were on the right arm and left leg respectively.

Karin went up, struggling as she did, "When the hell are the others coming?" she said. Yuzu also stood up, using her sword as a crutch.

"Urahara said in 30 minutes." Yuzu said, Karin grimaced, "Well, shit."

* * *

-With Ichigo-

Ichigo was currently walking back to his home, getting ready to pack his things and leave. Along the way, Ichigo was currently studying the strange watch he got. "Just what the heck is this even." Ichigo muttered, before noticing something.

Everything around him was getting dark, even though it was still afternoon. Ichigo looked up and saw a giant red robot with yellow colorings and a face with the eyes written in hiragana translating into robo.

Ichigo just looked at the robot blankly and then ran like a bat out of hell, the robot began to chase after him, jumping over anything. Soon, Ichigo managed to get into a mall and looked around to see if the robot followed him. He let out a sigh after checking it wasn't around.

Just as he was about to relax...

_CRACK!_

Ichigo, paused and looked up. There was the mech looking down on him, with the glass cracking.

"You got to be kidding me."

The robot lifted up its arm, and punch the glass, causing the robot to come down. Before he knew it, Ichigo was already running.

Eventually, however he was cornered, and the robot was already to prepare to kill him.

"Forgive me, but this must be done."

A voice was heard, it was a soft male voice. It had a sorrowful tone to it, but also contained a resolve made of steel.

Ichigo's life flashed before his eyes, and just as the robot was about to end him...

**TIME MAZINE!**

A machine that wouldn't look like it wasn't out of a sci-fi movie, rammed straight into the mech knocking him back. The machine landed and a girl came out. She had long black hair with grey eyes and wore white clothing.

"Come with me if you want to live!" She shouted holding her hand out. Ichigo, not even bothering to consider to on what to do, grabbed her hand.

The machine began to take flight and went into a portal. The mech looked up, and the controller inside gave a emotionless look.

"Tsukuyomi."

* * *

"Thanks." Ichigo said as panted from all the running.

"No problem." the girl said. She had currently set the ship onto autopilot. She had given Ichigo a bottle of water to drink.

"So," Ichigo said, after drinking, "Who are you and what the hell is going!?" he shouted out the last bits.

"C-calm down please," Tsukuyomi said, sweat running down her face, a nervous expression as well. "I am Tsukuyomi and the guy who was trying to kill you was Geiz. And what is going well." She hestitated before saying this.

"In the future you will become the Demon King, Oma Zi-O"

* * *

**AN: And so the plot begins, we see Ichigo, Another Riders, Time Mazines, Geiz and Tsukuyomi and finally WAGA MAOU! So get ready for the next chapter! For it contains the Henshin we all be waiting for!**


End file.
